No Regrets
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan loves Natsume, but she has to marry Ruka. But does she have any regrets? Summary inside, please, comment. Team Player will be here soon, maybe next year. Blue Niagra xxxx


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and never will, sadly.

Blue -Niagra: This is just a little one shot I have been maiing, im still planning on Team Player C'est Magnifique, but I hope you wait for it, please, enjoy.

Summary: Mikan is marrying Ruka, but she loves Natsume, and thinks he hates her. But then she realises what she is doing is wrong, she can't marry Ruka. But something happens that stops her from being with the man she loves, it stops her time, and lets her sleep... Forever.

Chapter One: Rekindled Feelings.

_I don't love him, so why am I marrying him? I can't believe I'm doing this, I mean... I know who I love, but I'm scared he'll reject me, he never revealed his true feelings... Not like Ruka did. So if I can never love Ruka like I love Natsume... How can I lie to my heart like this?_

Mikan walked towards the window of her room and sat on the seat, looking out at the man she loved, the one she wanted to marry. She stared at Natsume and sighed, tears rimming her dark lashes as she put a hand to the glass pane and lowered her head, tears falling onto the cushioned ledge.

Marriage, such a strong word. It would bond her and her friend forever, meaning they shpuld be happy and love each other, but no, Mikan was sad. She did not love Ruka, she loved Natsume, he was her true love. Not Ruka, he never would be her true love.

When they had been younger, Mikan, Natsume and Ruka were close friends, and she fell in love with Natsume, but Ruka fell in love with her, and Mikan never knew what his feelings were. Mikan's palm clenched as she cried, then stood and turned away from the window, walking out of her room as she cried.

Natsume looked up, he had been trimming a hedge, and felt her eyes on him. He loved Mikan with every ounce of his heart, but Ruka had got there first, he never knew if she liked him, but he loved her, no matter what.

But when she was married to his best friend... He knew it would kill him to see that. His only love marrying his best friend. It pained him to even think of it.

_I can not stop thinking about Natsume. I regret ever agreeing to Ruka's proposal. I don't know what to do... I love Natsume so much but I can not hurt Ruka... Is it wrong to marry another when I don't even love him? The wedding is tomorrow... It's too late for my decision._

Mikan sighed as she walked down the halls, regretting everything she had done since she had met Ruka, but she was glad Natsume was still her friend, though she was a little sad.

Then she met a familiar face in the hallways, caramel eyes met crimson as she stared into his orbs, and her cheeks tinted red as she stopped and so did he, they stayed like that for a moment before Mikan turned around, ready to leave again, she felt so embarressed.

Then he caught her arm with his hand, and she turned around to face him.

"Mikan... I want to say, I am really happy for you and Ruka." Natsume said, he didn't want to say it, he wanted to tell her his feelings, but he knew it was too late. Mikan stared at him and looked at the ground sadly, she had been hoping he would tell her _not _to marry Natsume.

"Oh... Thanks... I had better get going, I need to see Ruka..." Mikan said quietly, Natsume stared at her as he let her arm go and she walked away, but then he caught her waist and she turned her head again, her auburn hair brushed his cheek, and her beautiful eyes stared into his.

"Natsume..." she whispered as he sighed, letting her go. He told himself his attempts at making her his would be futile, he was already too late. Then Mikan put her hands over his cheeks, and stared at him, tears filling in her eyes as she shook her head.

"I regret everything I did... But not this." she whispered, and kissed his lips as he stared at her, then she pulled away and wiped her tears, staring at him as she sniffed, then Natsume wrapped his arms around her as he stared at a nearby wall.

"And I... Regret losing you to my friend..." he said quietly, when suddenly, Ruka appeared and stared at them, embracing in the halls at the top of the stairs.

Luckily, he didn't know of their shared kiss.

"Mikan, why are you embracing Natsume? What's going on?" he asked suspiciously as Mikan pulled away from Natsume, then sniffed and started walking towards Natsume, wiping away imaginary tears from her eyes, and she gave Ruka a sad smile.

"It's nothing, I was sad and so I told Natsume and he ebraced me to calm me down, I'm sorry, let's go." Mikan said as Ruka stared at her, then kissed her forehead and smiled, taking in her white lie.

"You could have told me, I would have understood, come on, lets find some dinner, im famished." Ruka said, pulling Mikan away, and Natsume stared at her as she turned her head and gave him a small smile, and he saw a small, salty tear escape the corner of her eye before she turned and followed Ruka as he watched sadly.

_Ruka has been so overprotective since he asked me to marry him... I wonder why, is he suspicious of Natsume? I love Natsume, and I do not want him to go away, I want him to be a part of my life, even if he is just a friend from now on. Was myn kiss right? It felt right, I do not regret it._

_I love Natsume, I regret ever saying I loved Ruka..._

The next morning, Mikan was sitting in her room, staring at her mirror as tears fell from her eyes, she was so sad, it was the morning of the wedding, and why was she so sad? It was going to be such a happy day.

She was sad because she was marrying her friend, and not her true love.

Mikan cried silent tears, when someone knocked on her door quietly, and entered, Mikan looked up and saw it was Natsume, so she was fine. Mikan stood up and walked towards him as he cupped her tear smudged face in his hands, and kissed her forehead as she sniffed and cried, knowing that meeting Natsume was wrong.

"I found your note, I know you regret this, don't cry. You look beautiful, as always. Come here." he whispered as she cried and he embraced her. Mikan was in her wedding dress, and it was soon smudged with tears from her eyes, he then kissed her soft lips and she kissed back.

Then she pulled away and turned around, feeling guilty but happy

"Natsume... This is wrong, I am marrying Ruka, not you. I don't wantt o hurt him... But I love you, I can't marry Ruka. I... I think I am too late." Mikan whispered, choking on her tears as Natsume stared at her, then embraced her again and sighed sadly. They were too late, they thought.

"I know what we're doing is wrong, but I love you too much. As long as we're friends... I know it's too late, my Mikan." he whispered, when the church bells started to ring, and Mikan gasped. Her wedding was starting, now, and she was the main event there.

Mikan was scared and she would regret everything. She cried then hugged Natsume one last time before running towards the door.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to do this... But I have to. I love you, always." she whispered, and ran out of the room with tears in her eyes, a vail was over her head and she pulled it down to hide her pretty, smudged face as Nnatsume watched her, and sighed sadly. He wasn't going, it would hurt too much for him and her.

So instead, Natsume was leaving, for Canada...

Mikan walked downt he aisle, no one knew she was crying, once she stopped and lifted her veil, she gave Ruka a small smile then looked at everyone and sighed, a wedding was supposed to be a happy day, so, why wasn't she happy?

The vicar started to talk, and Mikan heard him, she gulped, was this the right thing to do? Was she really too late. Mikan sighed and looked over her shoulder as Ruka squeezed her hand, and she stared at Natsume, who was getting into a cab, and she gasped.

Then she thought of something.

_I haven't married Ruka yet, and I am not late yet. If I marry him, I may regret it forever if I do not tell Natsume what I feel. It's never too late for love._

Mikan stared at Natsume, then took her hand away as she stepped back and stared at him, taking her vail off and shaking her head, and she took of her gloves as he stared at her and a tear fell from her face.

"I'm sorry Ruka... I can't do this... It's Natsume I love." she whispered as everyone gasped, and Ruka stared at her while Mikan turned around and picked up her skirts, and she started to run down the aisle as everyone stared at her, and she ran towards the gates and saw Natsume getting into the car. She gasped and ran after him, but the cab started up.

"NO!" she cried, and ran in front of the car, Natsume saw and gasped, and yelled at him to stop, but it was too late, the car hit Mikan and she fell. Natsume jumoped out of the car and ran towards Mikan, her forehead, arms and legs bleeding from the force of the car hitting her and her eyes closed, her hair a mess. He stared at her as the guests and Ruka came running.

"Mikan, talk, Mikan." he whispered as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, and shook her head as small, salty tears left her eyes.

" Natsume... I have no regrets... I love you." she whispered as he stared at her and his eyes widened when she put a hand on his face, and wiped away one of his tears, then smiled as she stared up at him, and he stared at her, shocked from her gentle kiss.

"No... Re...gre..." Mikan suddenly felt limp, and she stopped breathing as Natsume's eyes widened, and tears filled his eyes. She had died, on the day that was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but she had no regrets.

She didn't regret meeting him, she never regreted falling in love with him, and Mikan certainly didn't regret dieing.

Because dieing was the only way to show him how much she really loved Natsume, and the last way to tell him she had no regrets...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So how was it? Now, im still planning on Team Player, I do not know how long it will actually take. Please, comment my lovelies!

_**Love Kelly-Chan.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
